The generation of conversation topics may present a challenge to any individual engaged in communication. Conversation topics may be hard to generate because of an ignorance of topical relevance to the other communicants or because of a lack of creativity for or recall of interesting conversation topics. By way of example, individuals evidencing cognitive, memory, visual, and/or hearing problems may have particular difficulty engaging in telephone and/or videoconference communications. Devices, systems, and methods directed to assisting individuals in generating relevant conversation topics may improve their ability to communicate with others effectively.